Pensadero
by cheeselover25
Summary: La tercera generación también tiene historias que contar...
1. Chapter 1

**MO2: Debería estar trabajando en mi otro historia, pero tenía que escribir esta otra historia. Hace mucho tiempo que pensaba escribirla, no sabía muy bien como escribirla...¡Pero ahora sí!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, no mía.**

"_¿__Papá?"_

"_¿__Si, hijo?"_

"_¿__Cómo fue cuando los abuelos te dejaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez?"_

"_¿__Por qué quieres saber? Nunca me lo habías preguntado antes, __¿__estás nervioso?"_

"_Solo quiero saber"_

"_Bueno, esa mañana era muy nublada y tu abuelo pidió permiso en el trabajo para acompañarme al Expreso…"_

"_¿__Y estabas nervioso?"_

"_Así que sí estás nervioso…"_

"_Solo pregunto"_

"…_Sí, estaba algo nervioso. Pero también estaba muy emocionado de ir a Hogwarts…"_

Scorpius se había levantado temprano esa mañana. Su baúl estaba listo desde la noche anterior, así que no tardó en bañarse y cambiarse en su nuevo uniforme. No podía estar tranquilo mientras tomaba desayuno con sus padres, aunque estos le decían que se lo tomara con calma. Finalmente terminaron el desayuno y luego de que su madre lo hiciera asegurarse de que no olvidaba ninguna de sus pertenencias, se subieron al auto que había adquirido su padre hace poco y se dirigieron a la estación King's Cross. Juntos cruzaron la barrera hacia la estación 9 y ¾ , y fue entonces cuando Scorpius se quedó fascinado de ver tantos magos y brujas de su edad en un mismo lugar. Después de colocar su baúl en el tren, Scorpius bajó para despedirse por última vez de sus padres, quienes lo esperaban en la plataforma.

"Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas" le pidió su madre. Ella conocía la naturaleza traviesa de su hijo y que era imposible mantenerlo alejado de los problemas, pero valía la pena pedírselo de todos modos.

"Lo intentaré"

"Scorpius…"

"¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!"

Astoria suspiró. Definitivamente su hijo era incorregible. Se agachó a la altura de su hijo y le dio otro abrazo de los muchos que ya le había dado y le besó en la frente. Scorpius devolvió el abrazo y se volvió a su padre, fue entonces cuando se percató que al otro lado de la neblina que los rodeaba se encontraba otra familia que los estaba observando y su padre también los observaba de vuelta.

Era una gran familia y también habían niños que parecían de su edad. Draco saludó con la cabeza al hombre de cabello negro y con gafas de la familia, el cual le devolvió el saludo, y volvió con su esposa e hijo.

"¿Quienes eran?" preguntó curioso Scorpius. Él conocía a varios amigos de sus padres, pero nunca había visto a esas personas.

"Son unos…viejos compañeros del colegio" respondió un poco inseguro Draco.

"¿Crees que sus hijos sean de mi edad? Me vendría bien conocer gente nueva…"

"¿Que hay de tus otros amigos?" preguntó Astoria.

"¿Como quien? ¿Goyle?" respondió Scorpius mostrando algo de asco. "Espero no tener que lidiar con él por un buen tiempo"

"Solo se cuidadoso, Scorpius" agregó su padre en un tono serio. "Sabes que no le agradamos a mucha gente y no debes actuar de forma imprudente…"

"Es por lo que pasó hace años, ¿no es así?" preguntó Scorpius en voz tan baja que apenas se podía oír. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, tampoco a su madre…a toda la familia en general. "No te preocupes padre, puedo cuidarme yo mismo"

Draco sonrió. Aún estaba preocupado por su hijo, lo que había ocurrido en el pasado no era culpa de Scorpius, desafortunadamente muchas personas no entendía eso, pero había hecho todo lo posible para que la infancia de Scorpius fuera normal y tranquila, sin embargo ya no podría garantizar la seguridad de su hijo, pero estaba tranquilo de que Scorpius estaba alegre en este momento y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

El último aviso para que todos los alumnos subieran al tren se hizo escuchar por todo el andén.

"No hay problema si no quedo en Slytherin, ¿verdad?" La casa de la serpiente era una tradición en la familia Malfoy, lo más probable era que Scorpius terminara ahí también, pero quería asegurarse en caso de que ocurriera algo…inoportuno.

"Por supuesto que no" aseguró su padre.

Abrazó por última vez a sus padres y luego de unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de Astoria, Scorpius subió al tren. Buscó el compartimento donde había dejado su baúl y se asomó por la ventana, sus padres se despedían con la mano desde el andén, su madre aún llorando un poco. Scopius también se despidió mientras el tren partía de la estación y sus padres se alejaban hasta que se perdieron en el paisaje. Cerró su ventana y se acomodó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que un par de personas habrían la puerta de su compartimento.

"Disculpa, ¿crees que nos podamos sentar aquí?" preguntó un niño con cabello oscuro y desordenado. Una niña pelirroja estaba parada tras él.

"No hay problema, entren" el niño sonrió y le señaló a la otra niña para entrar. Con cierta incomodidad la niña se sentó en el asiento frente a Scorpius, luego de cerrar la puerta el niño fue a sentarse junto a la niña pelirroja.

"Mi nombre es Albus Potter" se presentó el niño "Y ella es…"

"Weasley, Rose Weasley" interrumpió Rose. _Potter, Weasley…esos nombres los conocía bien…_

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" preguntó Rose con algo de desconfianza.

"Malfoy" sonrió Scorpius, este año iba a ser muy interesante. "Scorpius Malfoy"

"_Entonces así fue como conociste a mamá y al tío Albus…"_

"_Así es"_

"_¿Y se hicieron amigos desde entonces?__"_

"_Digamos que tomó un poco más de tiempo ganar la confianza de tu madre. Bueno, será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes un gran día."_

"_¿__Papá?"_

"_¿__Si?"_

"_¿__Importa mucho si estoy o no en Slytherin?"_

"_Por supuesto que no, hijo. Buenas noches"_

"_Hasta mañana, papá"_

**MO2: ¡Ese fue el primer capítulo! La historia va a ser así, la tercera generación contándole a sus hijos, sobrinos, su vida en Hogwarts. No tenía idea de como llamar al hijo de Scorpius, si se me ocurren nombres ya los pondré en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La saga de Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

" _¿__A dónde crees que vas?"_

"…_a ningún lado…"_

" _¿__En serio? Porque por esa maleta diría que pensabas salir"_

"_Solo déjame irme tía Dominique, por favor…"_

"_Escucha, _¿_por qué no nos sentamos? Dime qué te está molestando, tal vez pueda ayudar…"_

" _¿__Qué me molesta? ¡Todo me molesta! ¡Estoy harta de vivir así, de ser la inservible en la familia!"_

"_No eres inservible…"_

"_¡Por supuesto que sí, no hay absolutamente nada especial conmigo! ¡Y de todas formas, cómo se supone que lo haya si todos en mi familia son perfectos! ¡No se puede respirar en esta casa, me voy para poder vivir mi vida como yo la quiero!"_

"_Sé que esta parece la solución más sencilla, pero créeme, no lo es."_

" _¿__Y cómo lo sabes?"_

"_Porque yo también traté de escaparme de casa cuando tenía tu edad."_

" _¿__De verdad? _¿_Trataste? Por qué no lo hiciste…"_

"_Alguien me detuvo"_

" _¿__Quién?"_

"_Tu mamá…"_

Esto ya era demasiado. No podía soportarlo más. Todo era Victoire esto, Victoire aquello, Victoire lo otro, Victoire la más inteligente, Victoire la más bella, Victoire la perfecta… ¡Victoire todo!

Pero esta noche todo se terminaba. No tendría que escuchar nada más sobre su perfecta familia nunca más. Agarró su mochila y guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, le echó un último vistazo a su habitación y cerró su puerta. Bajó las escaleras, el ruido de la celebración haciéndose cada vez más fuerte mientras llegaba al primer piso. Logró llegar hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta trasera y salió de la casa para no volver más.

El cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver las estrellas. El ruido que provenía de la casa se perdía cada vez más conforme se alejaba y era reemplazado por el sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas en el mar. Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo, una de las cosas que más le gusta de vivir en Shell Cottage era poder salir al mar cuando quisiera, ojalá pudiera conseguir un lugar como este…a donde sea que fuera.

Mejor seguía caminando si quería alejarse lo suficiente antes de que notaran su ausencia. Afortunadamente nadie la había visto irse de la fiesta…

"¡Dominique!"

Habló demasiado rápido. Apresuró el paso sin voltear para ver quien la llamaba, tal vez si los ignoraba dejarían de seguirla…

"¡Dominique, a dónde vas! ¡Espera!"

"¡Déjame en paz, Victoire!" De todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa, tenía que ser _ella _la que la estaba siguiendo. Siguió caminando más rápido sin molestarse en mirar a su hermana, pero al parecer esta no iba a rendirse.

"¡Dominique Ginevra Weasley, detente ahora mismo o yo misma lo haré!"

"¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!" Dominique comenzó a correr, Victoire tras ella. Con suerte su entrenamiento en Quidditch le serviría para escapar de su hermana…

"¡PERO QUÉ…!"

Las piernas de Dominique le fallaron y calló de cara en la arena. Escupiendo la arena que se le entró a la boca comenzó a voltearse para encarar a su hermana. Victoire respirada agitadamente de perseguir a Dominique, sus mejillas estaban rojas y en su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente su varita…

"¡Me embrujaste!" le gritó Dominique colérica "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"Era…la única forma…para que…pararas" respondió Victoire aún tratando de recobrar el aliento. "A donde…crees que ibas?"

"¡A donde sea lejos de aquí, lejos de esta casa, esta familia y sobre todo lejos de tí!" Dominique intentaba parase pero sus piernas no le obedecían. "¡Estoy cansada de vivir aquí y ser comparada con tu perfecta persona!"

"¡ ¿Crees que _yo_ soy perfecta?" Victoire ya había soportado suficiente. Primero Dominique intenta huir de casa y ahora comenzaba a gritarle y a decirle que su vida era perfecta.

"¡Por supuesto!" siguió gritando Dominique, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos "¡Eres la hija perfecta, la que nunca hace algo mal, la que consiguió al novio perfecto! ¡Todo el mundo te conocía en Hogwarts y los chicos siempre te seguían! ¡Siempre has sacado las mejores notas y los profesores te adoraban! ¡Y no importa lo que intentara hacer, nunca podía ser tan buena como querían que fuera! ¡Aunque intenté alejarme de ti y ser yo misma, no dejaban de compárame contigo!"

Victoire escuchó a su hermana sin intentar interrumpirla, era mejor dejarla sacar todo antes de intentar razonar con ella. Pero ver a su hermana, quien siempre se mostraba fuerte en toda situación, desmoronarse así, por su culpa y que pensara eso de ella, la hería mucho.

"No sabía que te sintieras así…" comenzó Victoire, su voz un susurro que casi no se escuchaba por el sonido del mar "…debí haberme dado cuenta antes…"

"¿Tu crees?" Lágrimas rodaban por la mejillas de Dominique. Normalmente las hubiera limpiado, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, pero estaba tan molesta que ya no le importaba nada "El año que fui seleccionada como cazadora para el equipo, tú fuiste nombrada Premio Anual. En mi primer año en Hogwarts, recibiste la insignia de prefecta. ¡Y hoy a nadie le importó el hecho de que recibí la insignia de capitana porque todos celebraban tu tonto nuevo trabajo en el ministerio! ¡Pero claro, a quién le importa lo que puede lograr una inútil Hufflepuff, cuando hay una brillante Gryffindor como _tú_ cerca!"

"¡Dominique, escucha!" la detuvo Victoire con un tono definitivamente heredado de Fleur. Dominique se quedó sorprendida, Victoire nunca había usado ese tono con ella antes. Aprovechando el silencio de Dominique, Victoire le dijo.

"¡De verdad lamento que te sientas así! No era mi intención, estoy muy arrepentida. Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo abrumada que estabas, pero tu tampoco sabes lo que es ser la mayor" pensando que Dom iba a decir algo en contra de esto se detuvo. No fue interrumpida, así que siguió. "Todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de mí. ¡Y no solo por ser hermana mayor, también por ser la mayor de todos nuestros primos! Todos estos años he cargado con las expectativas de toda la familia, de ser el ejemplo. No tienes idea de cuanto he luchado por no decepcionar a papá y a mamá, yo solo quería que se sintieran orgullosos y ser un buen ejemplo para ti y para Louis. Si todo esto te ha hecho sentir mal, en serio te pido disculpas, Dom. Resolveremos esto juntas, pero por favor, no te vayas."

"Supongo que también debí haber considerado tu punto de vista" dijo Dominique después de reflexionar un momento "Y tal vez fui un poco exagerada, pero ya no podía, Vic, parecía que a nadie le importaba…"

"A mí me importas" Victoire se sentó en la arena junto a su hermana y la abrazó "Siempre me has importado, aunque puedes llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza a veces"

"No tanto como tú" rió Dominique "En especial cuando estas con Teddy"

"Muy graciosa" dijo Victoire levantándose "Vamos, regresemos a la casa, deben pensar que nos hemos matado mutuamente o algo"

"¿Vic?"

"¿Sí?"

"No puedo"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Levantarme"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No has deshecho el embrujo, genio"

"_¿Tu y mamá peleándose? ¡Pero si ustedes se llevan tan bien!"_

"_Después de un largo tiempo, muchas peleas y malentendidos, logramos comprendernos. Somos hermanas, en el fondo siempre nos hemos querido"_

"_Supongo…que podría tratar de llevarme mejor con mis hermanos"_

"_Así me gusta. Mira, hagamos un trato. Tu regresas a tu cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado y yo no le cuento de este episodio a tus papás,¿te parece?"_

"_Está bien, pero nadie debe enterarse de esto"_

"_Tienes mi palabra. Por cierto, me gusta el color de tu cabello, no lo había visto así antes"_

"_Si, estoy probando algo nuevo. Buenas noches…y gracias tía Dom"_

**MO2: Me encanta el personaje de Dominique, pero a veces creo que tratan mal a Victoire, es por eso que intenté tratar un poco su relación por su lado y no solo el de Dominique. En especial porque yo también soy hermana mayor y sé como es la responsabilidad y todo eso, no me gusta que en algunos fics traten a Vic de monstruo o algo así.**

**El hechizo que usó Victoire en Dominique era el de piernas de gelatina.**

**¡Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi hermana menor como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado! ¡Debe ser muy difícil crecer conmigo como hermana mayor!**


End file.
